Crocodile
Crocodile, also known as Sir Crocodile (サー・クロコダイル) or Mr. 0, is implied to have a varied and decorated career as a pirate and once desired to become the King of the Pirates like Luffy does. He shared some connections with Emporio Ivankov and lost to Whitebeard once in the past. Six years before the main story begins, Crocodile offers Robin shelter from the law in exchange for her services to read Poneglyphs, or ancient historical records written in a lost language. Over the years, Crocodile gains enough prestige to become one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, legalized and authorized pirates who serve under (but not necessarily respect) the World Government, in exchange for various benefits. Abusing the privileges that come with his title, Crocodile creates his station at Alabasta Kingdom. He uses a magical item called Dance Powder to brainwash Alabasta's people into accepting him as the true hero of Alabasta and secretly leads a formidable espionage group, Baroque Works, to assassinate people who learn the truth and intimidate any of his oppressors. Although he looks forward to breaking the king's adamant defiance to him, Crocodile ultimately desires to gain access to the royal family's vault and obtain information regarding the legendary weapon of mass destruction, Pluton. He needs Robin to translate the Poneglyph describing the weapon for him. Despite overpowering Luffy during their first standoffs, Crocodile is eventually defeated by the young pirate captain. He is stripped of his titles, and is sent to the underwater prison, Impel Down. He joins the eventual prison break with the sole desire to avenge his past defeat to Whitebeard. Personality An egotist who believes only in himself, Crocodile works with others to fulfill his selfish ambitions. His masterful perceptiveness embellishes his cutthroat reputation with his business deals. Crocodile knows who he wants to use and when he wants them near him. He aggressively barters with those he deems will be useful for his schemes, but he will immediately dispatch anyone once they have served their purpose to him (including his own subordinates). His Devil Fruit powers further boosts his ego, as he proudly brags that he is invincible to pain. Despite his cold-hearted, arrogant, mob boss attitude Crocodile can be surprisingly aloof with his decisions. If a prospect doesn't rile him, he'll be indifferent to it. Quotes :See also: Crocodile/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Using the hook on his left arm, Crocodile swipes to the right, then to the left. He then does a downward swipe, then a cross-slash. He finishes with a wide right-to-left swipe of his hook. : , , , : Crocodile causes a small burst of sand to erupt out of the ground, then surrounds himself in a tornado of sand as he rises into the air. The tornado can suck in enemies. : , , , , : Crocodile turns into his sand form and glides along the ground in circles, circling around the enemies two times while slashing each time. He finishes with a dashing forward swipe. : , , , : "Sables": Crocodile slams his hand onto the ground, summoning a tornado of sand that slowly travels forward, sucking enemies in and damaging them. : , , , , : "Sables: Pesado": Crocodile leaps into the air and sends forth a tornado of sand that travels forward slightly faster. : , , : "Desert Spada~Desert la Spada": Crocodile hits the ground sending a sharp shockwave of sand forward at his enemies. He then brings the sand wave back to him in a zigzag pattern. He finishes by firing forward 5 vertical sand blades that travel outwards in an arcing motion. : , , , : "Crescent Cutlass": Crocodile reaches out with his right to grab a single enemy and raise them up. He then proceeds to drain that enemy's health and convert it to his own, and then finishes by using a cutlass of sand to cut him/her away. : , , , , : With his left arm transformed into sand, Crocodile lashes his hook arm forward like a whip to grab enemies to him, then generates a massive sand tornado around himself. : : Level 1 Musou: "Desert Girasole": Crocodile places his hand on the ground, and a massive circular pool of sand appears around him to suck out the oxygen from enemies caught in it. : : Level 2 Musou: "Ground Secco: Ground Death": Crocodile places his hand on the ground and spreads sand around to cause shockwaves. He then surrounds himself in a cyclone of sand, draining oxygen from enemies greatly. :R1 (Special Skill): This is a counterattack. Crocodile extends his right hand forward with an open palm. If he is attacked while in this stance, he will shoot forward a shockwave of sand and drain the enemies' health. :'Taunt: '''Crocodile will adjust his hook with his right hand, then speak a few lines of dialogue. He can also point his hook at his enemies and do a "bring it on" gesture. ;Techniques *''Grab: Crocodile grabs his target and throws him/her up before knocking him/her away. *''Desert Spada'': Crocodile hits the ground sending a sharp shockwave of sand at his enemies. *''Desert la Spada'': Crocodile does his Desert Spada except he makes more sand shockwaves. *''Sables'': Crocodile makes a tornado made of sand to try and suck his opponents in. *''Ground Secco'': Crocodile spreads sand and hits the ground causing some shockwaves to surround him and hit his targets. *''Ground Death'': Crocodile uses his sand to dry up his area and attack his enemies. Fighting Style Considerably strong in his own right, Crocodile's strengths multiply with his Devil Fruit. He ate a Logia-class Devil Fruit called the Sand-Sand Fruit. It allows him to turn his entire body into sand, making him resilient or invulnerable to many attacks, since he can just let physical attacks pass through his sandy body. It also allows him to create limitless amounts of sand, as well as manipulate sand. The sand can be used to generate disposable projectiles, create damaging sandstorms, or to slice the ground apart. He can also instantly suck the moisture from any object or life form he touches. It can cause anything within his grasp to severely wither or, in extreme cases, deteriorate to nothingness. By sucking the moisture out of his enemies, Crocodile can convert that into his own life force, allowing him to heal himself. He uses his hooked arm in tandem with his sand powers to physically strike enemies. External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters